


How to Reach Hignotes: A Memoir by Lee Seokmin

by sebongsass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: seokmin was having troubles reaching his hignotes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Reach High Notes: A Memoir by Kim Taehyung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356627) by [sebongsass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass). 



> it was originally a bts fic, but seokmin is such a great vocalist i just had to make a version of him, with soonyoung bc SOONSEOK IS REAL

“I’m fucked!”

He slams the pillow on the couch and slumps down. His voice has been uncooperative for hours now, and they had to perform their song tomorrow for their fanmeet, but no matter what he does, he couldn't reach the high pitched notes on Healing, and he'll be damned if he gets a bad throat tonight. Seokmin closes his eyes and exhales through his nose, he breathes deep and gets ready to sing his part, and as soon as he sang the chorus, an animal-like crack rang in the room and the door opens.

"Seokminnie, I told you animals aren't allowed in here." Soonyoung shuffles into the room and appears to be looking for something.

"That wasn't an animal, that was me."

Soonyoung looks at him pointedly, "Then why the hell are you making animal sounds?"

"I wasn't making animal sounds, my voice is broken, I think."

"How the hell does a voice get broken?"

"I don't know, it just wont sound well."

Soonyoung finally stops ruffling through the cabinets and pulls out a set of headphones. "Did you try going to the doctor?"

"I did earlier, but he said there wasn't anything particularly wrong with me." Seokmin gets up from the floor and sits on the leather sofa. "He told me it was probably all in my head."

Soonyoung nods, "Then why can't you do it?"

"I told you I don't know."

Soonyoung makes his way to the sofa and plunks down beside Seokmin. "Alright, sing for me."

"I told you I can't."

"And I told you to do it."

Bossy, Seokmin sighs. "I warned you." He prepares the chorus and when it came to the high notes, Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Seokmin's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Of course, he was surprised at the formers actions but he didn't push him away, instead he let Soonyoung kiss him. Soonyoung broke away and before Seokmin could say anything, he returned their liplock and he grazed Seokmin's bottom lip with his teeth. Soonyoung wraps his legs around Seokmin's waist and straddles him, the vocalist’s arms wrapled tightly around his waist. Soonyoung dips his head lower and plays with Seokmins tongue, eliciting a deep growl from the latter. Soonyoung makes a shy whimper and prods Seokmin's tongue with his, making him moan and tremble. Soonyoung starts kissing Seokmin's neck and he feels his pants tighten. Seokmin starts making high-pitched moans and whimper while Soonyoung baskes in his scent and taste. A mix of sweat and Seokmin mingling on his tongue, he kisses his way back to Seokmin's lips and pushes his hips forward as he feels the growing erection Seokmin had. After a loud moan, Soonyoung breaks apart and the sound of both of them panting fill the studio. Seokmin's eyes are dazed and his lips are red, both their chests heaving. Without a word, Seokmin reaches for Soonyoung's shirt and pulls it over his head. He proceeds to take his shirt off too while Soonyoung loosened the buttons on his pants and unzips Seokmin's. Before he knew it he was lying on his back with Soonyoung hovering over him. His pants were gone and so were Soonyoung's, leaving them only in their boxers. A predatory look was in Soonyoungs eyes as he slowly stroke Seokmin's erection, feeling it grow more in his grip. He jerks it still in the boxers and takes a tentative lick. After he hears Seokmin suck in a breathe, he slides the piece of clothing down and releases Seokmin's hard member, spreading the pre-cum gathering at the tip and making the latter hiss out. He starts jerking him faster and alternately sucks him off, making Seokmin weak and wanton. "Hyung, please."

"Please what, Seokminnie?"

"Ugh, Soonyoung hyung please . . . hnngg. F-f-fu . ."

"Fu-what, baby? What do you want?" Soonyoung strokes Seokmin slower and grips him harder.

"Fuck, ah!" Seokmin's hips start to buckle, "Seokmin wants Soonyoung hyung to fuck him."

"Do you really want that?"

"Yes, please!" Seokmin nods his head with his eyes closed, trying not to come yet. This makes Soonyoung laugh a little, as he puts his finger in Seokmin's mouth. "Suck."

The younger eagerly licks and suckles on the older’s finger, and a pop sounds as Soonyoung removes it from his mouth. "Relax for me, Seokminnie," he says as he inserts a finger and pushes in and out of the younger's ass. Seokmin answers with a moan and does the opposite, tightening around Soonyoung's fingers. The older chuckles and starts stroking Seokmin's cheeks, "Relax, Seokminnie, relax so we can fuck already." Seokmin tries so hard to relax as he inserts another finger in, moving slowly, letting him get used to the feeling. Seokmin lets out a high-pitched moan as Soonyoung hits a sensitive spot, and he slowly caresses the same spot with his fingers, Seokmin grinding his hips hard on Soonyoung's finger. No sooner three fingers are in and Seokmin is about to melt, practically begging for Soonyoung to get in him already. He finally gives in, guiding the vocalists hand to his throbbing member, and Seokmin understanding whats going on eagerly pumps and spreads the beads if precum on the crown. He pumps up and down, grip hard and unrelenting, until Soonyoung growls deep in his throat and pushes Seokmin down on the couch.

"Are you ready, Seokminnie baby?"

Before the younger could even reply Soonyoung pushes in hard, making Seokmin gasp in surprise and pain. "Did that hurt you, baby?" Tears fall down Seokmin's cheeks and Soonyoung wipes it away with a brush of his thumb. "Tell me if I'm too rough, okay?" Soonyoung starts to move gently and Seokmin stares at him, muffling his moans with his mouth at the sight of Soonyoung looming above him, fucking him, and he feels so wanton and high he feels like his head is about to explode. Soonyoung leans down and sucks on Seokmin's nipples, the other one getting flicked by his fingers. Seokmin still hasn't made a sound, so he starts grinding harder, pushed deeper at the sensitive spot he had. Seokmin started moaning, loud and shrill as Soonyoung continues to pound him, each thrust harder than the one before. The couch starts to creak with their movements as Seokmin grips him hard on the back, nails carving lines along his skin. They feel their hips buckle and both came at the same time. Soonyoung rides out his release and kisses Seokmin deeply before pulling out. Reaching for the roll of paper towels, he cleans himself up and Seokmin, wiping his cum of his chest. The room smells of sweat and sex, the two quietly putting back their clothes, the sound of cloth crinkling echoing in the room. "Sing your part," Soonyoung says, breaking the silence.

Seokmin nods, shirt halfway on his body, and coughs for a bit, warming up his voice.

_“Can’t stop this healing!_  
Now dive in, dive in, dive in, dive in, ooh ooh!  
Swimiran badae momeul deonjyeo  
Puk swieodo dwaeyo  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Our healing healing  
Amudo mwora mothaeyo”

 

A smile slowly forms on Seokmin’s still flushed face as he reaches the high notes effortlessly, beaming his sunshine grin at Soonyoung. The dancer smiles back, but as soon as he does Seokmin’s grin drops, lips forming an embarrassed frown, cheeks flushing crimson as the younger realizes what just happened a moment before. He tries to move past Soonyoung, unable to bear the awkwardness when Soonyoung grabs for his arm, whirling him around to face him. “Seokminnie, what’s wrong? Did what happen earlier shake you too much?” If it was even possible, Seokmin’s face turned a darker shade of red, making Soonyoung panic if the former wasn’t breathing. “Seokminnie?” Soonyoung says, grazing his thumb over the singer’s lips. A tremble passes over Seokmin’s body and his knees nearly gave away, holding on to the performance team’s leader’s shoulders to balance himself.

“A-uhm, hyung . . . about that, I—“

“Shhh, what are you so afraid of? You’re trembling!”

“What do you think I should feel after I practically begged you to fuck me, hyung?” Soonyoung releases a laugh, his chest shaking as he hugs Seokmin to him, the latter resting his head on the crook f the older’s neck. “Seokminnie, it wasn’t your fault, I just wanted to help you reach your high notes, and I kinda found your lips too tempting to resist,” Soonyoung breaks apart as he strokes the younger’s face with his fingers, “I also kinda took it too far. I planned on kssing you until your tongue lost it’s tension but then I just couldn’t resist.” Seokmin shies his face away as he returns to the comfort of hiding it on Soonyoun’s shirt. “How am I going to act around you after that?” Soonyoung rubs random circles around his back as he pnders his question. “Like how you always do,” he finally replies. Seokmin stands up and wipes his face, trying to form a serious expression. Soonyoung picks up the headphones from the couch and plants a kiss on Seokmin’s lips, lingering for a bit until he started to really kiss the main vocal. He pulls away before they start over again, and winks at Seokmin. “When you can’t reach your high notes again, just come and find me, I’ll help you out, whenever, wherever,” as he opens the door and walks out, leaving a f;ustered Seokmin sitting on the couch.

“I’m fucked!”

And he was, metaphorically and literally.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! it's @megustasxu (≧∇≦)/


End file.
